Identification of the adrenal factor that will explain the greater fall in serum calcium in rats after parathyroidectomy when the adrenal glands are present than when they are absent. Further study of the protective effect of calcitonin against postprandial hypercalcemia in rats and the mechanisms involved. Identification of the gastrointestinal hormone responsible for increased serum calcitonin during feeding in rats.